Mi Niña de Mystic Fall
by Rucky
Summary: Mi vida estaba vacía. Tenía todo lo que pudiera pedir, pero nada era lo que parecía. Cuando escuché la voz de ese ángel que venía a darme me luz supe. ¿Sería capaz de tenerla en mi mundo sin marcharla con mi vida llena de lujos e hipocresía? Adaptación de KIKICULLENSWAN
1. Chapter 1

Escrita por KIKICULLENSWAN

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Kol había insistido en venir a este pub en Newark y yo había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para seguirle el juego.

Su novia Bonnie estaba de viaje y él había quedado con Nadia, para lo que yo imaginaba sería una noche, o al menos unas horas de sexo. Y, desde luego, no podían quedar en ningún lugar de Manhattan o siquiera de la ciudad ya que algún conocido de Bonnie podría verle. A Nadia no le importaba tener que esconderse para ver a Kol ya que ella también debía esconderse de los conocidos de su novio Gregor.

Así que aquí estábamos en un pub de Newark, demasiado simple para que las amistades de la alta sociedad de nuestras novias pudiesen acercarse a él.

- Cambia la cara, hombre, parece que estuvieras en un funeral

- Te dije que no estaba de ánimos para salir

- Bonnie vuelve en tres días y Nadia no podía salir más que hoy. – se excusó

- Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

- Tú eres mi querido hermano que me acompaña – se rió socarronamente – Además para compensarte, tu querido hermano menor, le ha dicho a Nadia que trajera alguna amiga.

- Gracias – contesté cínicamente.

En ese momento, la voz más dulce que me hubiera imaginado jamás, comenzó a cantar muy suavemente.

Miré hacia el escenario y la vi. Una joven con la piel de porcelana y el cabello rubio dorado cayendo en suaves rizos hasta la mitad de su espalda cantaba suavemente "Like a star" con el único acompañamiento de una guitarra. Era tan dulce que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Canta bien – dijo Kol siguiendo la dirección mi mirada

- Ya lo creo

Cerraba sus ojos y parecía completamente abstraída del lugar. Era como si ella estuviera en un mundo propio, único para ella, y su voz me tenía hechizado.

A mitad de la canción apareció Nadia con su amiga Pearl y se sentaron con nosotros a la mesa. La camarera les sirvió dos tragos y en menos de dos minutos Kol y Nadia estaban devorándose en su lugar. Frente a ellos Pearl y yo simplemente bebíamos sin hablarnos. Las manos de Kol sobaban los pechos de Nadia y el desagradable espectáculo me obligó a mirar a Pearl que me sonreía sonrojada.

Parecía tímida pero era increíblemente guapa. Su rostro increíblemente pálido enmarcado por una muy larga melena oscura y unos deliciosos ojos negros, la hacían exquisita. Llevaba una minifalda diminuta y una camiseta muy ajustada con un escote que enseñaba la parte superior de sus enormes pechos.

- Y de dónde conoces a Nadia? – pregunté para romper el hielo aunque no me interesaba su respuesta en absoluto.

- Uh, nos conocemos de toda la vida. Nuestras familias son amigas desde siempre. – contestó con un ligero rubor – Tú eres el hermano de Kol – afirmó

- Exacto – sonreí – también nos conocemos de toda la vida

La joven del escenario seguía cantando con una dulzura incomparable cuando Nadia y Pearl se levantaron para ir al baño. Kol se acercó a mí a través de la mesa.

- Nadia y yo nos vamos. Podrías tú llevar a Pearl a su casa?

- Ya. – contesté con ironía – Si para eso me has traído.

- Venga, ya. No puedes quejarte. Pearl está de muerte

- Ya – asentí dándole un trago a mi cerveza.

Las chicas volvieron y Kol y Nadia se despidieron. Pearl asintió cuando le pregunté si quería marchar y nos fuimos.

- Dónde te llevo? – pregunté ya cuando nos montamos al carro.

- Tribeca – contestó y llevó sus manos a sus muslos.

Este gesto llamó mi atención y tragué saliva cuando vi sus muslos completamente desnudos bajo ese minúsculo intento de falda.

Por el camino fuimos hablando de tonterías y por el rabillo del ojo podía verla buscando provocarme mientras sugerentemente se pasaba los dedos por el escote.

Cuando llegamos a su casa detuve el coche y me giré a mirarla

- Quieres subir? – me ofreció con su ya habitual rubor – Mis padres están de viaje.

- De acuerdo – acepté y bajamos del coche.

Entramos al ático. El departamento era gigante y se notaba el lujo que sus padres querían enseñar.

- Te sirvo una copa? – me dijo y me entregó un vaso de whisky sirviéndose otro para ella.

Me lo bebí de un trago mientras Pearl se acercaba a mí restregando su pelvis contra la mía.

La tomé por la cintura y levanté los escasos 10 centímetros de tela que cubrían sus glúteos. Nos besamos con rudeza y excitación y Pearl se quitó su pequeña camiseta. Llevé mis manos a sus sospechosamente firmes pechos y comencé a masajearlos pensando en que debía recomendarle a esa chica que cambiase de cirujano.

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos y bajó sus manos a mis pantalones desabrochándolos y bajándolos junto a mis bóxer.

Mi erección se disparó y la tumbé rápidamente sobre la alfombra. Con violencia rasgué sus diminutas bragas de encaje. Saqué un preservativo de mi bolsillo y me lo puse llevando mi pene a su sexo y penetrándola con rapidez.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella y la sentía mojarse cada vez más. Pearl jadeaba y gemía. Sentí sus paredes ceñirse contra mi miembro y convulsionó llevándome al orgasmo. Vertí mi abundante secreción en su interior con un grito de placer.

Salí de ella y me tumbé a su lado en la alfombra.

- Quieres quedarte a dormir? – ofreció sugerente

Me levanté y acomodé mis pantalones, luego de quitarme el condón.

- Lo siento, cariño, pero he quedado en desayunar con mi novia y suele pasarme a buscar demasiado temprano. – me disculpé

Le di un suave beso en los labios y salí del departamento.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**A/N Hola aquí les dejo una de nueva adaptación espero que le guste!**

**REVIEWS**

**30/06/14**

**hey si tengo 10 reviews sube otro capi;-)tulo **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

El viernes a última hora de la tarde, Amara pasó a recogerme al hospital. Cenaríamos con sus padres y allí fuimos desde el hospital.

La cena con mis suegros fue como lo eran todas, aburrida.

Cuando nos marchamos sobre las 9, Amara ofreció que fuéramos a mi departamento.

- Quieres tomar algo, cariño? – ofrecí yendo a la cocina

- Mmm, no, gracias. He quedado con Mía a las 10.

Me giré sorprendido y miré mi reloj.

- Has quedado con Mía a las 10?

- Está teniendo una mala racha con Tony y me pidió que nos viéramos – hizo un puchero

- No entiendo que quisieras venir a casa entonces.

Se acercó a mí sugerente y me pasó los brazos sobre los hombros

- Mmm, pensé que podíamos hacer el amor – ronroneó moviéndose contra mí

La tomé por la cintura y la apreté contra mi erección. Colé mis manos bajo su camisa y la empujé sobre el sofá sin dejar de besarla.

- Vamos a la habitación – me dijo separándose de mí

- Amara, algún día podríamos cambiar el escenario, no crees? – bufé

- Sabes que me gusta hacerlo en la cama – me contestó y se dirigió a la habitación.

Me tardé un momento en levantarme e ir tras ella. Cuando llegué a la habitación Amara se había quitado la camisa y estaba haciendo lo mismo con su falda.

- Déjame hacerlo a mí – susurré desabrochando su sujetador

Se rió y acabó de desnudarse. Se bajó de sus tacones y se tumbó desnuda en mi cama, mirándome con lujuria.

El sexo con Amara era frío y nada espontáneo. Llevábamos tres años juntos y siempre, absolutamente siempre, lo habíamos hecho sobre un colchón y en la posición del misionero.

Amara no era gran amante de los preliminares y odiaba el sexo oral. No daba ni recibía sexo oral y eso solía ser bastante frustrante.

Me desnudé y me acosté sobre ella. Nos besábamos y bajé mis manos a su sexo sólo para comprobar lo húmeda que estaba.

- Estás lista, cariño?

- Házmelo ahora, Klaus – me pidió separando sus piernas

Me enterré en ella y la embestí con velocidad hasta sentirla cerrarse en torno a mí. Me volqué dentro de ella y con un jadeo me tumbé a su lado.

Tiré de ella para acercarla a mí, pero tras solo unos minutos en mi pecho, se disculpó para ducharse y marcharse. Así era siempre, nos metíamos a la cama, follábamos y nos separábamos. Era como una rutina, como si fuera una obligación.

Me giré sobre mi estómago y me dormí sin enterarme cuándo se marchó Amara.

Me desperté pasadas las 11 de la noche. Amara estaba de fiesta con su amiga Mía y yo aquí durmiendo un viernes a la noche.

_Ni hablar,_pensé y me levanté. Me vestí y cogí las llaves del coche. Encendí el volvo aún pensando dónde ir. La imagen dulce de una chica me asaltó y sin pensarlo dos veces puse dirección New Jersey.

Era cerca de medianoche cuando entré al pub que había descubierto la noche anterior. No había mucha gente, pero sobre el escenario mi dulce rubia cantaba "Sunny Came Home" con una ternura que erizaba la piel.

Sin dejar de mirarla me acerqué a la barra y pedí una cerveza sentándome en uno de los taburetes.

- Es muy buena – me dijo la camarera mientras yo observaba a la chica del escenario.

Me volteé a verla.

- Sí que lo es. – di un trago a mi cerveza cuando la chica comenzó una canción diferente – Está siempre en el local? – pregunté

- Jueves, viernes y sábados – sonrió – Al menos por ahora. Aunque yo confío en que la descubra algún buen productor y la lance a la fama

- No toca de forma profesional?

- No, pero debería – se alejó para atender otros chicos

_Ya lo creo que debería_ – pensé

Un chico moreno se sentó a mi lado y sonrió a la camarera cuando ésta se acercó

- Katherine – le saludó sonriente – Dime, has sido tú…? – con la cabeza señaló a la chica del escenario que con una dulce y tímida voz anunciaba su última canción

- Sí. Pero no es tan bueno como parece. Joseph no le paga un centavo.

- No? – se asombró el chico

- No. El muy cabrón consiguió música gratis para su local. – hizo una mueca – Pero Caroline está feliz.

- Ya lo creo. Esa niña es un ángel. – se giró hacia mí – A que es buena?

- Es excelente – acepté

- Por casualidad tú no serás un productor musical, no? – sonrió

- Nop. – negué – Lo lamento.

Me parecía un abuso lo que acababa de escuchar. La joven cantaba como los ángeles y el dueño del bar no lo pagaba. Sin dudas era un abusador.

En el escenario la chica se despidió obteniendo unos tímidos aplausos de la escasa clientela. Guardó su guitarra y bajó del escenario acercándose a la barra donde estábamos nosotros.

Se acercó al moreno quién la abrazó con fuerza.

- Has estado genial, Caroline – le plantó dos besos en las mejillas y la joven se sonrojó intensamente bajando la mirada.

Se veía tan inocente, frágil y dulce que daban ganas de protegerla. Sus enormes ojos verdes eran deliciosamente expresivos.

- Gracias, Chris. Me alegro que te gustara – le contestó suavemente

- Pero no puedo creer que lo hagas gratis. Ese Joseph es un cabrón.

- Claro que no. – discutió – Joseph ha sido muy generoso conmigo al dejarme tocar en su local. Es una gran oportunidad para mí. Bill está feliz por mí y estoy segura que si mi madre pudiera verlo también lo estaría.

El tal Chris y Katherine, la camarera, se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Ella desvió la vista de sus amigos y su mirada se clavó en mí que no dejaba de observarla con atención. Un furioso rubor subió a sus mejillas y desvió la mirada.

Esa exquisita timidez me excitó disparando mi erección. Sentía la necesidad de lanzarme sobre ella y llevármela de allí para siempre. Quería estar con esa chica, pero quería que fuese para siempre.

- Has estado fantástica – le dije atrayendo nuevamente su mirada – Cantas deliciosamente

- Gracias – me sonrió mientras sus amigos nos miraban con atención.

Estiré mi mano hacia ella

- Hola. Soy NiKlaus Mikaelson pero puede llamar Nik.

- Caroline Forbes.

- Y hace mucho que te dedicas a la música, Caroline Forbes?

- No me dedico a la música – sonrió – aunque ya me gustaría

- No tardarás en hacerlo, pequeña – comentó Chris

- Digamos que por ahora es un hobby

Katherine rodó los ojos y se dirigió a mí

- Por suerte su hobby no es el hockey o tendría el departamento destrozado – se burló.

Chris se alejó a saludar a alguien y Caroline se sentó en su sitio a mi lado. Katherine le entregó un botellín de agua y se marchó a atender unas mesas.

- No eres de New Jersey, verdad? – pregunté

- No. – contestó sin levantar la vista de su botella - Hace tres meses me instalé en Newark. Soy de Mystic Fall, - la miré interrogante y sonrió – es un diminuto pueblo de Virginia, no creo que lo conozcas.

- No. – me disculpé – Lo siento.

- Está bien – sonrió – No he conocido a nadie aún que supiera dónde queda Mystic Fall.

- Y cómo es que una chica de Mystic Fall acaba en Newark?

- La chica de Mystic Fall quería acabar en New York, pero era muy caro para mi presupuesto y Newark cumplía los requisitos de cercanía y precio.

- Ajá – asentí – Y a qué te dedicas si no te dedicas a la música?

- Estoy estudiando música en la Julliard School y por las tardes trabajo en una cafetería

- Wow, la Julliard. – me sorprendí – Es un buen lugar para estudiar.

- Sí. Me costó mucho pero conseguí una excelente beca. No podría pagarla de no ser así.

- Debiste esforzarte mucho cuando estudiabas.

- No tienes mucho para hacer en un pueblito de 6923 habitantes – levantó los hombros

Miró su reloj y apuró un trago de agua. Se levantó de su asiento y se despidió.

- Oh, debo irme – se disculpó – Encantada de conocerte, Nik.

- Espera – la tomé del brazo y miles de diminutas descargas eléctricas hormiguearon en mis dedos – deja que te acompañe

- Oh, no hace falta – con suavidad se zafó de mi agarre – Vivo a dos calles de aquí.

- De todos modos me gustaría acompañarte.

- No hace falta, de verdad. Bebe tu cerveza, yo puedo irme sola.

- De acuerdo – por alguna razón no quería que la acompañase pero debía arrancarle alguna cita – pero puedo invitarte un café mañana.

Dudó y tuve miedo. Por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de ser rechazado.

- Mmm, mañana tengo un día un poco complicado – se disculpó – pero estaré aquí por la noche si quieres darte una vuelta.

- Aquí te veré mañana, entonces – aseguré.

Los sábados acostumbraba salir con Amara, pero mañana inventaría algo; no sabía qué pero algo se me ocurriría. Debía ver a Caroline mañana, no era que simplemente quisiera hacerlo, _debía_ hacerlo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Esa noche me costó mucho dormir. Cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, los profundos ojos verdes de Caroline se me aparecían y me despertaba sudoroso y excitado.

No sé cuántas veces me masturbé esa noche, pensando en la exquisita rubia y su dulcísima voz.

Al mediodía me fui a casa de mis padres ya que habían organizado una comida familiar.

- Hey, hombre, qué tal? – me saludó Kol cuando entró en el salón y me encontró mirando una carrera de Nascar. – Cómo te fue el otro día con Pearl? – susurró

- Bien – dije sin entusiasmo – Es guapa y bastante "fácil", aunque sus implantes no son de muy buena calidad – Kol soltó una carcajada

- Nadia me dijo que es una chica a la que le gusta pasárselo bien – se burló – Qué tal si quedamos con ellas esta noche? – sugirió mi hermano – Bonnie vuelve mañana y ésta es mi última noche soltero.

- Lo siento, tengo planes.

- Venga, ya. Invéntale algo a Amara. Seguro no le importará y a ti te vendrá bien un polvo excitante con una chica fácil.

- Le inventaré algo a Amara – confesé y el sonrió satisfecho – Pero no para salir contigo y tus amiguitas.

- Wow – se rió – Ahora buscas tus propias amiguitas

- No es lo que tú piensas. He conocido una chica especial.

- Ya. Lo imagino

- Piensa lo que quieras – me encogí de hombros

Cancelar mi cita con Amara fue mucho más fácil de lo que pudiera imaginar. Le dije que había quedado con unos compañeros del hospital y no se lo cuestionó.

Estaba demasiado excitado por tener una cita con Caroline aunque en realidad creo que no era una verdadera cita. Simplemente iría a verla tocar como lo había hecho las dos noches anteriores.

Ya en la ducha me masturbé pensando en ella y su inocencia, para intentar aguantar un poco delante de ella y no parecer un pervertido.

Me calcé mis vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta blanca que según Rebeca me quedaba muy bien. Cogí mi chaqueta negra de piel y las llaves del carro y salí.

Cuando llegué al pub Caroline aún no estaba tocando sino que estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Katherine.

Me acerqué a ella y la saludé con un beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar. Katherine me miró cómplice y me puso una cerveza antes de alejarse.

- Has venido – dijo en voz muy baja

- Te dije que vendría

- Lo hiciste – volvió a bajar su mirada

- Tenía ganas de verte – confesé – pero espero que hoy no huyas de mí – sonreí astutamente obteniendo un nuevo sonrojo.

- No estaba huyendo – se excusó

- Ah, no?

- No. De verdad hoy tenía un día complicado.

- Espero que no fuera un mal día.

- No tanto – sonrió poniéndose de pie para coger su guitarra – Debo irme – señaló el escenario y yo asentí dejándola marchar.

Caroline subió al escenario y se acomodó en su silla. Acercó el micrófono a ella y su guitarra y comenzó a tocar "World Spins Madly On".

Su voz me embrujaba. Su repertorio era dulce y yo no creía ser capaz de volver a mi vida diaria sin escuchar su voz.

- Es muy dulce – dijo Katherine llamando mi atención desde detrás de la barra

- Sí que lo es. – volví la mirada a Caroline – La conoces hace mucho?

- Desde que llegó de Virginia. – asentí sin dejar de mirar el escenario – Pero a veces temo que la ciudad la pase por arriba.

- A qué te refieres? – la miré sorprendido dándole un trago a mi cerveza

- Es tan inocente e ingenua, que temo que se aprovechen de ella – me miró dejando una acusación escondida en sus palabras.

Sonreí sintiéndome culpable.

- Espero que sepas que no tengo intención de aprovecharme de ella – Katherine sonrió con ironía.

- Espero que no la tengas.

Cuando Caroline acabó su actuación bajó del escenario tímidamente. Hoy la audiencia era bastante menor y la saludaron todos a quiénes se cruzó en su camino hasta la barra.

- Has estado genial – besé su mejilla – Hoy no huirás, verdad? – sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – Qué quieres beber?

- Un refresco – pidió y Katherine lo sirvió y me entregó otra cerveza.

Cogí la mano de Caroline sintiendo la misma descarga eléctrica del día anterior

- Ven, busquemos una mesa – tiré de ella y nos dirigimos a una mesa que quedaba bastante oculta.

Me senté frente a ella sin poder dejar de mirarla. Estaba hipnotizado. Nunca me había sentido así. Esa chica era como una droga y yo nunca había sido tan adicto a nada como hoy.

- Sabes que me encantas, no? – dije y cómo era de esperar el rubor cubrió su rostro.

Bajó su mirada a su vaso y no me contestó.

- Cuéntame algo de ti, Caroline. Quiero conocerte – confesé

- No hay mucho que contar. No soy muy interesante.

- Déjame discrepar contigo. Nunca he conocido nadie tan interesante como tú.

- Qué quieres saber? – me preguntó tímida

- Cómo decidiste dedicarte a la música?

- Mi madre era concertista. Dejó la música cuando yo nací pero siempre se dedicó a enseñarme su amor por la música.

- Y a qué se dedica ella ahora

- Murió cuando yo tenía ocho años

- Debes echarla mucho de menos – me lamenté

- Sí – suspiró – supongo que por eso estudio música. Siento que estoy más cerca de ella.

- Cuántos años tienes, Caroline?

- 18 – sonrió – aunque Bill siempre dice que parezco de 35.

- Bill es…

- Bill es mi padre – anunció con orgullo – Y tú a qué te dedicas?

- Soy médico en el Metropolitano

- Wow – sonrió – y qué te llevó a dedicarte a la medicina

- Supongo que viene de familia, mi padre es médico y mi hermano menor también lo es.

Estuvimos contándonos nuestras vidas durante unas horas más. No fui totalmente sincero con Caroline, no podía serlo, sabía que no era de las chicas que saliera con un chico que tuviera novia, pero no podía perderla. Esta chica era mi nueva obsesión y la deseaba, la quería tener conmigo, quería hacerla mía y sabía que lo haría.

- Creo que debería irme – me dijo cuando pasaban las 4 de la mañana

- Hoy no impedirás que te lleve – aseguré

- De verdad no hace falta, vivo muy cerca.

- Hay alguna razón por la cual no quieras que sepa dónde vives? – pregunté y me miró extrañada

- Desde luego que no

- Entonces te llevo – dije poniéndome de pie y dándole la mano

El viaje fue excesivamente corto ya que Caroline vivía a dos calles del lugar. Bajamos del coche y la acompañé a la puerta de su edificio.

- Aquí vivo – me dijo tímidamente

Suspiré de pie frente a ella. Llevé mi mano a su mejilla y acaricié su suave piel haciéndola estremecer.

Con excesiva lentitud me acerqué a ella. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban expectantes cuando los míos se posaron sobre ellos. Eran dulces como la miel y sabían a gloria. Mis labios se amoldaron a los suyos y mi lengua los recorrió con delicadeza. Con mucha suavidad colé mi lengua en su boca y ésta se abrió temerosamente. Enredé mi mano en su suave cabellera y con la otra en su cintura la acerqué a mí apretándola contra mi cuerpo. No quería que se asustara así que esperaba que no notara mi creciente erección.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una excitante danza. Caroline era excesivamente tímida y eso me estaba poniendo a mil. Cuando sentí la necesidad de besarla con más pasión, me separé de ella aunque con gran dificultad.

- Me estás volviendo loco – susurré en sus labios apoyando mi frente sobre la de ella.

- Debería entrar – respondió con suavidad

- Deberías hacerlo – asentí y me alejé de ella – Podemos vernos mañana? – le pedí

Asintió en silencio

- Te llamaré mañana – le aseguré guardando su número de teléfono y me marché sin poder quitar de mi cabeza a esa dulce rubia.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEWS**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El teléfono sonaba en la mesita demasiado temprano para mi gusto.

- Diga? – susurré somnoliento

- Klaus? Se puede saber dónde diablos estás? – Amara. Demasiado ansiosa para la mañana del domingo

- En casa durmiendo y pienso seguir así por mucho tiempo más.

- Ni se te ocurra. Has olvidado nuestra comida en el club con mis padres y mi hermano? – Sí. Lo había olvidado.

- De acuerdo. Estaré ahí en una hora - suspiré

- No me hagas esperar, Klaus. – amenazó

Colgué y caí sobre la almohada bufando. Al cerrar los ojos el rostro de Caroline apareció tras mis párpados y sentí la necesidad de llamarla. Sólo esperaba que no fuera muy temprano.

- Hola?

- Buenos días, preciosa, espero no haberte despertado – dije con voz sugerente

- Nik? – respondió con timidez

- Sí. Cómo has dormido?

- Muy bien – podía imaginarla sonrojada – Y tú?

- Muy bien porque soñé contigo

- Eres un adulador – me acusó y no pude más que reírme.

- Cenarás conmigo hoy?

- Sí - contestó en un susurró luego de dudar un momento

- Te recogeré a las 7

- Te esperaré.

Pasadas la 1:30 llegué al Club de Golf de Westchester. En una de las mesas del jardín estaba Amara con sus padres Grayson y Miranda Petrova.

- Buenos días, disculpen el retraso – extendí la mano a Grayson y saludé a Miranda antes de acercarme a Amara y besarla castamente en los labios

- Tranquilo, Klaus, aún esperamos a Jeremy – me disculpó Miranda.

El camarero me sirvió un whisky igual que bebía Grayson.

- Ya te ha explicado Amara sobre la boda de Jeremy? – me preguntó Miranda.

Negué con la cabeza mirando a Amara interrogante

- Jeremy y Ana ya han fijado fecha para la boda

- Ah, sí? Y cuándo será?

- Finales de mayo

- Aún falta bastante – comenté

- No lo creas, hijo, ocho meses es muy poco tiempo para organizar una boda

Grayson me sonrió cómplicemente ante mi cara de incredulidad.

- Espero que ustedes me avisen con más tiempo su fecha – dijo Miranda con fingido desinterés

- Mamá... – le llamó la atención Amara

- Qué planes tienes para la boda, Klaus?

- Eh? – me sorprendí – Aún no hemos hablado de eso – dije mirando a Amara pidiéndole que me rescatara de esa conversación

- No han hablado de ello? Llevan casi un año prometidos, creo que ya es tiempo de que vayan hablando de la boda

- Mamá, aún tenemos tiempo. Sabes que deseo acabar la universidad antes de la boda.

- Lo sé, cariño, pero este es tu último año. Estoy deseando organizar la boda de mi hija y estoy segura que Esther desea lo mismo para ti, Klaus.

- Supongo que sí, aunque creo que Esther desearía casar antes a Kol.

- Basta ya, Miranda, deja de agobiar al chico. Son jóvenes y tienen mucho tiempo por delante.

Para mi tranquilidad en ese momento llegaron Jeremy y su novia Ana, y Miranda comenzó a disparar sus dardos contra ellos.

La comida estuvo distendida; mientras las mujeres hablaban de los planes para la boda, Grayson, Jeremy y yo nos dedicamos a hablar de trabajo primero para luego comenzar un debate sobre la última temporada de béisbol y el increíble pase de Ray Sulton de los Mets a los Yankees.

Estuvimos gran parte de la tarde en el club hasta que Grayson y Miranda se despidieron porque habían quedado con unos amigos.

Sobre las seis llevé a Amara a su casa.

- Quieres entrar? – me invitó cuando aparqué en la puerta de su edificio

- Lo siento, cariño, pero debo preparar unos informes para mañana – poco a poco me estaba convirtiendo en un mentiroso compulsivo

- Lamento lo de mi mamá – se disculpó

- Qué cosa? – le dije girándome hacia ella

- Todo lo que dijo sobre la boda, no quiero que te sientas agobiado.

- No te preocupes por mí, cielo, pero dime, qué piensas tú sobre nuestra boda?

- No lo sé, Klaus. Es normal que todo el mundo esté pensando en ella, llevamos ya tres años juntos, supongo que todos se lo esperan de un momento a otro.

- Y qué es lo que tú quieres?

- Primero quiero acabar la universidad, pero tal vez podríamos organizarla para finales del próximo año, qué te parece?

- Si es lo que tú deseas, cielo, así será.

- Quiero que tú también lo desees, Klaus.

Me acerqué a ella y tomé su rostro en mis manos.

- Yo deseo que tú seas feliz – le susurré antes de besarla

Luego de pasar rápidamente por mi departamento para ducharme y vestirme, partí rumbo a Newark. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 7 cuando tocaba timbre en el departamento de Caroline.

- Klaus, adelante – me invitó a pasar Katherine – Caroline está acabando de arreglarse

El departamento era pequeño y sin ningún lujo. Todo se veía realmente económico. En el salón dos desgastados sofás estaban cubiertos por varios cojines brillantes.

Una mesa redonda en una esquina de la estancia rodeada por cuatro sillas completamente diferentes, daban un aire divertido y humilde al lugar.

Estaba decorado con extrema sencillez, pero había cientos de portarretratos por todas partes con fotos de Caroline y Katherine con varias personas diferentes.

Un chico moreno muy joven acompañaba a Caroline en muchas fotos y sentí un puño apretando mi estómago. Celos. Nunca los había sentido pero me sentía capaz de identificarlos y aquí estaban. Celos.

En ese momento Caroline entró en el salón. Estaba guapísima, muy sencilla pero extremadamente delicada y guapísima. Se me cortó la respiración y pude escuchar a Katherine soltar una risita ante mi reacción.

Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros que se ajustaban a sus deliciosas piernas como si fuesen guantes. Los acompañaba con una camisa azul hielo de una tela muy fina que se amoldaba a sus delicadas curvas. El cabello formaba una cascada de rizos sobre sus hombros y su rostro casi no llevaba maquillaje. No acostumbraba salir con chicas tan naturales y eso me fascinaba. De no haber sido porque Katherine estaba allí, me habría abalanzado sobre ella y la habría hecho mía.

- Hola – me saludó tímidamente ante mi estúpido silencio.

- Hola. Estás hermosa – susurré y bajó la mirada.

Cogió su abrigo y su bolso y nos fuimos.

Tenía una reserva en el Forno's of Spain y a Caroline le encantó. Nunca había probado la cocina mediterránea y le llamaba la atención cada plato del menú. Tenía una inocencia adorable y me maravillaba.

Pedí una variedad de aperitivos y langosta riendo ante las caras de Caroline cuando le explicaba qué era cada cosa.

Esta niña era completamente refrescante y yo estaba ahogándome en su dulzura.

Cenamos contándonos anécdotas de nuestra niñez y adolescencia. Sin duda alguna, mi vida en una gran ciudad como New York, había sido infinitamente más aburrida que la de Caroline en un pequeño pueblo de 6923 habitantes.

- Ese año al acabar el verano Ty y yo estuvimos trabajando en jardines. Hicimos todos los jardines del pueblo. Fue muy divertido – me contaba entusiasmada

- Tengo celos de Ty – confesé y ella me miró asombrada – Has hecho muchas cosas con él.

- Ty es como un hermano para mí. Yo no tengo hermanos y sus hermanas son mayores así que siempre nos hacían a un lado. Estamos muy unidos.

- Y estás segura que no estaba enamorado de ti?

- Ty? De mí? – rió – Desde luego que no. Cómo podría enamorarse de mí? – negaba riendo

- Es muy fácil enamorarse de ti, Caroline.

Me miró con clara sorpresa.

- Desde luego que no.

- Nunca has tenido novio, Caroline?

Se sonrojó furiosamente y escondió su mirada

- No – susurró – Katherine dice que soy un bicho raro, porque aún con 18 años nunca me habían besado.

- Me encanta que así sea – le dije acariciando su mano por encima de la mesa.

Cuando salimos del restaurant fuimos a caminar por la orilla del río.

Íbamos tomados de la mano en un cómodo silencio. En un momento me recosté contra la barandilla y la atraje hacia mí envolviéndola en mis brazos. Sus manos apoyadas en mi pecho transmitían a través de mi camisa una calidez abrasadora. Estaba loco por esa chica.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos con mucha suavidad y la besé. Respondió a mi beso con inocente candor. Nos besamos durante largo rato.

- Me vuelves loco, Care. – confesé – Y me encanta ser el primer hombre que saborea tus deliciosos labios.

Caroline se sonrojó tímidamente.

- Adoro el rubor de tus mejillas – le dije acariciando sus pómulos – Sabes exquisitamente y no soporto tenerte cerca y no besarte o acariciarte. Muero de ganas de hacerte el amor. – susurré esperando no espantarla

- Nunca lo he hecho – me confesó

- Lo sé y yo no voy a apresurarte, pero tu cuerpo me trastorna. Y enloquezco ante la idea de ser el primer hombre que te tome.

La apreté más contra mí y pude notar su ligera rigidez al notar mi erección apretándose contra su cuerpo. Comencé un beso suave y dulce que poco a poco fue volviéndose más demandante. Bajé mi mano hasta su trasero y lo acaricié con delicadeza apretándola contra mí.

Colé mi otra mano bajo su blusa y la subí acariciando su espalda haciéndola estremecer. Lentamente pasé mi mano al frente y acaricié su pecho por encima de la tela de su sujetador. Sus pezones estaban erguidos pero Caroline se tensó y lentamente se separó de mí.

- Nik... – me pidió pero no pude alejar mi mano de allí mientras seguía besando su cuello – Nik, detente por favor...

- Care... – rogué

- Es muy pronto, Nik, casi no nos conocemos – susurró y yo sabía que tenía razón, pero era incapaz de detenerme

- Yo quiero que nos conozcamos mejor – dije besando su cuello

- Y yo – confesó – pero no quiero hacer el amor cuando apenas nos conocemos – me pidió y tuve que aceptar que tenía que detenerme

Llevé mis dos manos a su cintura y apoyé mi frente en la suya buscando calmar mi agitada respiración.

- Yo... lo siento – se disculpó

- No, ángel, soy yo quien debe disculparse. Te prometí que no te apresuraría.

Estuvimos un rato más simplemente abrazándonos y acariciándonos hasta que al fin la dejé en su departamento despidiéndonos en la puerta con un profundo beso.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nikki: Gracias por el review, estoy pensando en borrar la historia por creo nadie la está leyendo porque no tiene muchos reviews. Entonces la historia no está gustando!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

- Buff, Bonnie me tiene harto – se quejó Kol entrando en mi consulta el viernes por la mañana

- Tan pronto? – me burlé – Acaba de volver el domingo.

- Exacto, y sabes quién tiene la culpa de mi hartazgo? – lo miré interrogante levantando la vista del diagnóstico que estaba terminando – Tu queridita novia.

- Amara? Qué ha hecho Amara?

- Ayer cuando tú y yo nos volvimos al hospital ellas se fueron de compras – asentí escuchando con atención – y tu hermosa novia le contó que su hermano ya había fijado fecha para la boda.

- Ah, era eso.

- Sí, era eso. – imitó mi voz – Jeremy y Ana salen desde hace dos años, Bon y yo llevamos cinco. Cuál crees que ha sido su inquietud desde ayer?

- La imagino.

- Exacto! – bufó – Qué cuándo pondremos fecha?

- Y tú no estás muy interesado en poner fecha para la boda, no es así?

- Interés? Ninguno definitivamente. Me gusta Bonnie y quiero estar con ella. Estoy enamorado y todas esas tonterías pero todavía no estoy preparado para la estricta monogamia.

- Puedes serle infiel estando casado – me burlé

- Y seguramente no se dará cuenta – se quejó – Ahora es fácil inventar guardias, congresos y demás, pero crees que lo será si vivimos juntos. Tienes que ayudarme, Klaus.

- No te he ayudado suficiente ya? Cuántas veces te he cubierto tus ligues?

- Sí, pero esta semana has estado especialmente esquivo. Nadia quiere que nos veamos esta noche porque Gregor está de viaje. Salgamos hoy, Nadia puede traer a Pearl, inventaré algo para Bonnie, le diré que tú estás deprimido y necesitas una salida con tu hermano, lo que sea, pero cúbreme hoy. Te aseguro sexo salvaje con Pearl toda la noche.

- Lo siento. Tengo planes esta noche

Había quedado en ver a Caroline hoy. No había podido estar con ella en toda la semana, porque Amara había pasado en mi casa las noches que no había tenido guardia y no había tenido otra salida que decirle a Caroline que tenía trabajo. Pero hoy Amara dormiría en su casa para preparar un examen que tenía al día siguiente así que ésta era mi oportunidad para ver a mi dulce niña.

- Qué planes? Amara no se quedará contigo hoy – se quejó Kol

- Lo siento, Kol, pero tengo planes.

- De acuerdo – se sentó frente a mí – cuéntame en qué estás metido?

- En nada

- Venga ya, Klaus. Te conozco, estás en algo, o con alguien. Quién es?

- De acuerdo, pero te olvidarás de todo lo que te cuente cuando salgas por esa puerta – asintió mirándome con curiosidad – He conocido a alguien

- Quién? Dónde? La conozco? Qué pasó?

- Espera, espera. – lo detuve – No ha pasado mucho, no todavía.

- O sea que no te la has tirado.

- No. Ella es diferente.

- Diferente? – me preguntó escéptico

- Sí. En verdad me gusta pero no es una chica fácil, por lo que voy muy despacio con ella.

- No te entiendo. Para frustrarte sexualmente no te basta con Amara.

- Vete al diablo.

- Venga, disculpa – se rió – cuéntame. Quién es? La conozco?

- Sí, la conoces aunque no sé si la recuerdes. Recuerdas la chica que cantaba la otra noche en el pub de New Jersey?

- La noche que salimos con Nadia y Pearl?

- Exacto

- No es una niña? – preguntó incrédulo

- Sí, pero es la niña más increíble que haya conocido jamás.

- Y desde cuándo te van las niñas?

- Sabía que no lo entenderías.

- Explícate mejor, entonces.

- Es increíble. Me vuelve loco. Es dulce e inocente. Es tan ingenua que me pone a mil con sólo mirarla. Ni puedo explicar lo que siento al besarla o simplemente aspirar su perfume.

- Wow, sí que te ha pegado fuerte. Te has vuelto un cursi de cuidado. Pero dime, fuiste a buscarla a ese pub de mala muerte?

- Algo así. Amara me dejó tirado el viernes a la noche y no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa así que fui allí a tomar una cerveza. Estaba allí, hablé con ella y la invité a salir, nos vimos el fin de semana y hasta ahora eso es todo. Hemos quedado hoy así que saldré con ella.

- Ok, yo voy contigo y le diré a Nadia que se reúna con nosotros donde tú digas.

- Ni hablar. Eres un idiota y la asustarás. No le diré que mi hermano engaña a su novia con una vieja que viste como prostituta. No es ese tipo de chica.

- A ver, a ver, estás insinuando que no sabe que tienes una prometida esperando en casa?

- Desde luego que no. No estaría conmigo si lo supiera. Te he dicho que es diferente.

- De acuerdo – asintió – pero iré contigo y me la presentarás. Muero de ganas de conocerla, te prometo que no te haré quedar mal, apenas aparezca Nadia me largaré con ella. Lo prometo. Pero iré contigo, hermanito.

- Ok – bufé exasperado – pero si llega a suceder cualquier cosa que perjudique lo mío con Caroline te prometo que Bonnie conocerá todos los detalles de tus líos con Nadia, Mindy y todas y cada una de las mujeres que pasaron por tus genitales en estos cinco años.

A las 10 de la noche entrábamos Kol y yo al pub. Caroline estaba sentada en la barra hablando con Katherine. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no me vio llegar. Me acerqué a ella por detrás y la abracé por la espalda dejando un beso en su cuello.

- Hola, princesa – susurré en su oído

Como era de esperar se sonrojó y se giró pasando los brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Nik!- me llamó efusiva antes de que acercara mis labios a los suyos para devorarlos en un beso que llevaba deseando toda la semana.

- Cómo estás, ángel? Te he echado muchísimo de menos

- Y yo a ti – susurró

A mis espaldas Kol carraspeó llamando la atención de Caroline y Katherine.

- Ángel, cariño – dije separándome de ella pero sin soltar su cintura – Este es mi hermano Kol. Kol ellas son Caroline y Katherine – les presenté

Kol estrechó sus manos y le sonrió a Caroline con cierta ironía

- Es un placer, Caroline, tenía muchas ganas de conocer a la chica que hace delirar al tonto de mi hermano – se burló haciéndola sonrojar.

Los tres nos marchamos a una mesa donde Katherine nos sirvió unas cervezas y un refresco para Caroline. Tenía más o menos una hora antes de comenzar su actuación así que teníamos tiempo para estar juntos y que Kol y Caroline se conocieran.

- Me ha dicho Klaus que no eres de aquí

- No, soy de Virginia

- De Mystic Fall – acoté – un pueblito de 6923 habitantes de Virginia. – Caroline me sonrió

- Y eres música?

- Estudio música en la Julliard.

- Una buena escuela – aseguró Kol – Y qué haces con un viejo como mi hermano?

- No hagas caso a Kol – le disculpé sin quitar mi brazo de sus hombros

Estuvimos los tres hablando y riendo hasta que Caroline subió al escenario y comenzó a tocar.

- Es guapa – comentó Kol – pero es una niña, Klaus. Cuántos años tiene?

- 18 – contesté sin quitar la vista de ella

- 18! Le llevas 8 años!

- Sé contar

- Y la has escuchado? No tiene idea de nada del mundo real. Seguro aún cree que los bebés vienen de París.

- Eres idiota. No lo entiendes. – lo miré incrédulo – Es que acaso no la has visto? No has visto lo dulce que es? Lo ingenua e inocente que es? Tiene una bondad e inocencia increíbles. No es de este mundo.

- Ya. Supongo que es tu fantasía de enseñarle todo sobre el sexo lo que te tiene así, pero no puedo creer que no te importe tener que cortejarla durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo antes de poder tirártela.

- No entiendes. No busco tirármela. Estar con ella me revitaliza, no sé, es refrescante. No puedo explicarlo...

En ese momento Nadia llegó y agradecí que Kol se fuera casi al instante. Nadia realmente vestía como prostituta. Creo que hoy había copiado su atuendo de Mujer Bonita y no quería que Caroline se espantara con las compañías de mi hermano.

Cuando bajó del escenario vino a mi mesa y se sentó juntó a mí.

Me lancé sobre sus labios antes de que pudiera decir nada.

- Has estado genial, mi amor.

- Gracias - murmuró - Dónde está tu hermano?

- Se encontró con una amiga y se marchó - me acerqué a besarla y ya no me pude separar de ella.

Pasada la medianoche Caroline me pidió marchar. Salimos del local y la llevé hasta su departamento.

Estábamos en el portal besándonos

- No creo ser capaz de dejarte marchar - susurré

- Quieres subir un momento - me ofreció

Me separé de ella para mirarla de frente

- Estás segura? - asintió con timidez y subimos a su departamento.

- Te ofrezco algo de beber? - me dijo separándose de mí para ir a la cocina

- A ti - la tomé de la mano y tiré de ella para sentarla en mi regazo a la vez que me acomodaba en el sofá

La apreté contra mí y comenzamos a besarnos. Mis manos acariciaban su espalda y bajaban por su costado hasta su cadera.

Caroline se apretaba contra mi pecho y metí mi mano bajo su camiseta llevándola a su pecho.

Comencé a masajear su seno por sobre la tela de su sujetador notando cómo poco a poco su pezón se iba irguiendo endurecido. Caroline emitía unos suaves gemidos que endurecían más aún mi miembro. Moví la copa del sujetador para posar mi mano directamente sobre su piel y podría jurar que sería capaz de correrme sólo con sentir su suave piel bajo mis dedos.

Caroline apretaba fuertemente sus piernas y me excitaba notar su excitación.

Bajé mi mano por su estómago y la acerqué a su entrepierna. La acaricié por sobre la tela de los vaqueros y gimió, aunque al instante cogió mi mano y la retiró.

- Lo siento, Nik... - se disculpó en un susurro - No estoy preparada para hacerlo

Suspiré intentando calmar mi respiración. Llevé mis manos a su cintura y apoyé mi frente en la suya.

- Tranquila, cariño. No debes disculparte - dije con la voz ronca.

- Perdóname. No quiero que pienses que busco excitarte para luego dejarte así.

- No digas eso, amor. Yo no quiero presionarte, de verdad. Lo haremos cuando tú estés preparada, nunca antes. Y será grandioso para ti y para mí.

- Gracias por esperarme.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos y la obligué a mirarme

- Ángel, te esperaría toda la vida.

Sonrió sonrojándose y depositó un suave beso en mis labios.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEWS**

**25/08/14**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Llevaba dos meses y medio saliendo con Caroline y nunca me había dado tantas duchas de agua helada como en estos días.

Hablábamos todo el tiempo y pasaba con ella cada momento que podía librarme de Amara.

A veces me sentía amedrentado por los sentimientos que Caroline me despertaba. Eran sentimientos nuevos para mí. La echaba de menos cuando no estábamos juntos.

Era capaz de quedarme sentado a su lado en el salón de su departamento durante horas, sólo viéndola dormir en mi regazo.

Me enternecía sobremanera verla reír o llorar con una película.

La recogía temprano en las mañanas para llevarla a desayunar antes de dejarla en la escuela.

Cada noche que podía evitar a Amara, me sentaba en la barra del pub a escucharla cantar.

Quería hacerla mía, sin dudas quería hacerlo, pero no me importaba esperarla cuánto hiciese falta. Quería que para ella fuese importante y único porque sabía que para mí lo sería.

- Hermanito! – saludó Rebeca entrando en mi departamento cuando estaba a punto de salir hacia Newark

- Rebeca. Qué haces aquí?

- Sí, yo también me alegro de verte – se burló sentándose de un salto en el sofá

- Rebeca, lo siento. Estaba saliendo. He quedado.

- Pues cancélalo. Ha venido tu hermana.

- No puedo cancelarlo – discutí – Y tampoco quiero hacerlo.

- Tenemos algo importante que hablar.

- Ok – bufé – tienes cinco minutos. Qué sucede?

- Sólo cinco minutos? – se quejó

- Cuatro y cincuenta segundos

- Ok, ok. Ayer estuve con Amara.

- Y? – si el tema era Amara no tenía ganas de hablar de ello.

Hacía días me estaba replanteando mi relación con Amara y que Rebeca se entrometiera no era un buen augurio.

- Y me dijo sobre la boda

- Qué boda?

Rebeca rodó los ojos.

- La suya. Cuál si no?

- Nuestra boda? – pregunté escéptico – Nosotros no hemos hablado aún de boda

- No? – me miró interrogante – Amara dice que han fijado fecha para finales del año próximo

- Que hemos fijado fecha?

- Venga ya, Nik. No seas tonto.

- No, Rebeca, sólo hablamos de que **"tal vez"** – recalqué las últimas dos palabras – nos casaríamos a finales del año próximo, pero no fijamos fecha.

- Pues acláraselo a tu novia, porque ella me ha pedido que le aconseje sobre el vestido.

- Rebeca, yo en tu lugar no me apresuraría. A veces dudo que vaya a haber boda algún día.

- Qué dices? Vas a dejar a Amara?

- No he dicho eso

- Lo has insinuado

- No sé, Beca. Estoy confundido.

- Has conocido a alguien – sentenció

- Tonterías

- Te conozco. Quién es? Estás enamorado?

- Se acabaron tus cinco minutos – dije levantándome del sofá y tirando de su mano para levantarla y empujarla hacia la puerta.

- Ni se te ocurra, Nik. Debes contármelo! – gritó cuando cerré la puerta en sus narices – Lo averiguaré.

Cuando Caroline abrió la puerta me encontré una enorme maleta en la entrada.

- Vas a alguna parte? – la interrogué dejándole un suave beso en los labios

- Yo no. Es de Kat – la miré sorprendido – El bar cerrará por dos semanas y Katherine se va a Bulgaria a ver a sus padres – me contestó haciéndome entrar.

Cenamos pizzas con Katherine y su nuevo novio Mason, mientras veíamos la reposición que hacían de "Footlose".

Caroline estaba agotada y se durmió apoyada en mi pecho a la mitad de la película. Cuando la película acabó Katherine y Mason se fueron a su habitación y Caroline se despertó.

- Mmm, lo siento, me dormí.

- Me di cuenta – sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

- Y cómo ha sido tu día?

- Tenerte en mis brazos ha sido lo mejor de todo el día – confesé acercándome para besarla.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y comenzó a besarme dejando a un lado su timidez.

Colé mis manos bajo su camiseta acariciando la suave piel de su espalda.

Caroline restregaba su pelvis contra la mía y mi pene se despertó endureciéndose contra mis pantalones.

Definitivamente esta niña me estaba matando.

- Ángel, cariño… - le pedí – No hagas eso…

- Lo siento – susurró deteniéndose un instante – Qué planes tienes para mañana?

- Ninguno de momento – confesé sin dejar de besar su cuello

- Te gustaría venir a dormir conmigo? – preguntó en un susurro sonrojándose

Mi miembro se disparó ante mi imaginación

- Dormir contigo? – pregunté intentando comprender sus palabras

- Katherine se va por la mañana. Pensé que podrías quedarte conmigo, si quieres.

- Será un placer, cariño, pero, estás segura?

Se separó un poco de mí y me miró

- Quiero intentarlo – confesó – Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Nik.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé con pasión

- Me encantará dormir contigo, amor – murmuré contra sus labios – No hay nada que quiera más.

- No estoy segura de poder hacerlo pero quiero intentarlo.

- Lo intentaremos, mi amor, lo haremos como tú desees.

- Tú lo deseas? – preguntó dubitativa.

- No deseo nada más en el mundo. – no quería forzar más mi autocontrol por este día así que decidí marcharme – Pasaré a recogerte a las 7. Haré una reserva e iremos a cenar a algún sitio bonito. Te parece bien? – asintió sonriente y me marché.

Estaba terminando el último diagnóstico del día, preparándome para marcharme. Había estado muy ansioso todo el día.

Hoy cenaría con Caroline en el Rat's, una deliciosa cena frente al lago. Un buen vino, una charla divertida y nos iríamos a su casa.

La desnudaría lentamente y le haría el amor por primera vez. Sería nuestra primera vez juntos, pero también sería su primera vez.

Iría muy despacio para no asustarla, la besaría y la acariciaría por todo su cuerpo llegando a todos los rincones que llevaba dos meses y medio imaginando. La haría estremecer, la haría disfrutar, se retorcería y gritaría de placer.

Y finalmente sería mía.

Esta noche Caroline sería mía.

Definitivamente.

Para siempre.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEWS**

**5/09/14**

**11:15 PM**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Estaba nervioso y ansioso como un adolescente en su baile de graduación.

Hacía tanto que no me sentía así que no tenía claro cómo reaccionar.

Llegué al departamento de Caroline con veinte minutos de antelación, pero me avergonzaba mi agitación, así que esperé sentado en el carro a que llegaran las 7.

Faltando diez minutos no soporté la espera y me dirigí a su departamento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió me quedé boquiabierto.

Caroline estaba deliciosa. Llevaba un vestido color azul y piedritas con escote barco que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas. Su cabello semi-recogido caía en ondas sobre sus hombros. Llevaba muy poco maquillaje y unas zapatillas planas.

Era un estilo naif que ella lucía exquisitamente.

Sumado a todo esto, el ligero rubor que se instaló en sus mejillas cuando yo me quedé mirándola extasiado.

- Hola – me saludó haciéndome reaccionar

- Hola – susurré – Estás exquisita – confesé ganándome que su rubor se hiciese más intenso.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo

Me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos.

- Te he echado tanto de menos – declaré besándola con suavidad ante su suave risa.

Caroline quedó maravillada con el restaurant. Había reservado una mesa junto a los ventanales y teníamos una hermosa vista de los jardines y el estanque.

Cenamos pasta italiana acompañada de un excelente vino tinto, el cual Caroline apenas probó. No estaba acostumbrada a beber siendo tan joven y yo la quería relajada pero completamente consciente.

Al acabar la cena estuvimos paseando por el parque y los jardines tomados de la mano. Notaba claramente sus nervios y no me sentía capaz de infundirle calma.

Me giré y la tomé entre mis brazos

- Ángel, quieres que nos marchemos?

Asintió en silencio recostándose en mi pecho

- Estás bien, cariño?

- Sí. Me ha gustado mucho este lugar. Es muy especial.

- Tú eres especial y te mereces una noche especial – levanté su rostro y la besé con ternura antes de tomarla de la mano para dirigirnos al aparcamiento.

Hicimos el viaje en silencio y en silencio también entramos en su departamento.

- Quieres beber algo? – me ofreció yendo a la cocina.

Fui detrás de ella y me apoyé en la encimera mientras Caroline abría la nevera.

Se la veía tan frágil y nerviosa. Me entregó una cerveza y cogió un refresco para ella. Daba vueltas por la cocina y mantenía su mirada alejada de mí.

Le di un trago a mi cerveza y la dejé sobre la encimera tras de mí. Estiré la mano y atraje a Caroline hacia mis brazos.

La rodeé con ellos y levanté su rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

- Estás bien, ángel? – pregunté con suavidad y ella asintió – Sucede algo?

- Lo siento – dijo bajando la vista – Estoy un poco nerviosa. No sé qué debo hacer – se sonrojó

- Tranquila, cariño. No tenemos por qué hacerlo si no estás segura – le expliqué aunque en mi interior rogaba que no se arrepintiera

- Estoy segura, – refutó – pero no sé qué hacer. No sé cómo hacerlo. Quiero hacer todo para que tú estés bien pero no sé hacerlo.

- Shh, - dije besando su frente – tú sólo debes relajarte. Puedes estar segura que yo estaré bien, más que bien – me corregí – sólo quiero que tú estés tranquila y relajada. De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo - asintió

Levanté su rostro y la besé, primero con ternura y poco a poco fui incrementando la pasión.

Mis manos se movían por su espalda buscando infundirle valor.

Caroline fue relajándose lentamente y con sus manos recorría mi pecho mientras se apretaba contra mí.

- Vamos a la habitación – susurré a modo de pregunta y ella asintió separándose de mí.

La tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Nunca había estado allí pero me la había imaginado cientos de veces.

La cama no era excesivamente grande pero se veía muy cómoda. Estaba cubierta por un edredón azul y tenía cojines rosas.

A un costado un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador demasiado antiguo.

Había una alta librería llena de libros, fotos y muñecos de felpa.

No había cuadros. Una cartelera de corcho con fotos y recuerdos y un perchero del cual colgaban pañuelos y collares de fantasía.

La luz de la habitación era muy tenue y venía de una pequeña lámpara en la mesita al costado de la cama.

Cuando entramos la habitación Caroline se quedó de pie muy rígida.

Me acerqué a ella por la espalda y solté los prendedores de su cabello dejándolo caer en cascada sobre su espalda.

Pasé toda su larga melena por encima de su hombro y me acerqué a besar su cuello tomándola por la cintura.

- Relájate – susurré en su oído y se estremeció.

La volteé de frente a mí y la besé con ternura.

Sin dejar de besarla llevé mis manos a su espalda y bajé la cremallera de su vestido que llegaba hasta sus caderas.

Me separé observándola y llevé mis manos a sus hombros para deslizar el vestido sobre ellos.

Lo bajé lentamente dejándolo caer para encontrarme frente a la visión más hermosa que hubiera podido imaginar.

Su respiración era más rápida y mi erección crecía con su agitación.

Caroline no me miraba y sus manos parecían querer cubrir su desnudez

- Eres hermosa – susurré acariciando sus pechos por sobre el algodón de su sujetador.

Su conjunto interior de un delicado algodón azul, adornado por diminutas rositas rojas resaltaba la palidez de su suave cuerpo.

Llevé una mano a su cintura y la atraje contra mí besándola.

Dirigí mi otra mano al broche de su sujetador y lo abrí. Lo moví sobre sus brazos y lo dejé caer.

Su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

Con mucha suavidad comencé a acariciar su pecho y sus pezones se irguieron frente a mí.

- Tus pechos son deliciosos – dije bajando mi boca para besarlos

- Son hermosos. Perfectos para ser besados – confirme metiendo su pezón en mi boca y dándole un suave mordisco que la hizo respingar.

Seguí besándolos y chupándolos mientras la oía gemir muy despacio con sus manos enredadas en mi pelo.

La levanté en mis brazos para depositarla en la cama quitando el edredón.

Bajé mis manos por sus piernas para quitarle los zapatos. Sin dejar de observarla me desvestí. Me tumbé a su lado sin quitarme mi bóxer.

- Eres muy guapo– me dijo acariciando mi pecho desnudo y no pude ocultar una pequeña risa.

- Tú eres hermosa, llena de luz – dije bajando mis labios a sus hombros.

Descendí hasta el valle de sus pechos y los besé, acaricié y chupé.

Sus pezones estaban más duros y Caroline se retorcía apretando las sábanas entre sus dedos.

Bajé mis labios por su vientre hasta alcanzar el borde de sus delicadas braguitas.

Pasé la lengua sobre ellas y la escuché gemir de excitación.

Lentamente bajé sus bragas para encontrarme el suave valle de su sexo. Una fina capa de sedoso vello lo cubría tímidamente.

Deslicé mi lengua sobre él y la acerqué a los íntimos pliegues.

- Nik – Caroline soltó un jadeo mezcla de excitación, timidez y deseo.

- Shh, relájate, cariño – pedí introduciendo mi lengua en su tibia y húmeda cavidad.

Primero con lentitud y luego con mayor profundidad fui metiendo mi lengua y lamiendo los jugos que poco a poco se hacían más abundantes.

- Nik – jadeó – Necesito…

- Qué necesitas, mi amor? – pedí sin dejar de lamerla

- Mmm, no sé… necesito…

- Tranquila, ángel, yo sé lo que necesitas – le dije e introduje mi dedo en su sexo ganándome un grito de sorpresa.

Comencé a moverlo dentro y fuera sin dejar de lamerla y saborearla.

Cuando su estrecha cavidad se hubo dilatado introduje otro dedo, sintiéndola apretarse sobre ellos.

Movía mis dedos dentro de ella manteniendo el ritmo mientras mi lengua lamía sus secreciones.

La sentí aproximarse al clímax, cuando sus paredes se ciñeron en torno a mis dedos y dándole un ligero apretón a su clítoris la llevé a un devastador orgasmo que le arrancó gemidos y jadeos mientras se retorcía con espasmos contra mí.

Estaba tumbada sobre la cama exhausta, ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y las pequeñas gotitas de transpiración que perlaban su frente, me excitaba. Su cabello revuelto sobre la almohada y su respiración que iba calmándose eran los alicientes que necesitaba para desearla más aún.

Subí lamiendo el sudor de su vientre y su pecho hasta alcanzar la comisura de sus labios.

- Estás bien, ángel?

Caroline sonrió tenuemente y abrió sus ojos mirándome con una mezcla de ternura y placer.

- Es siempre así – preguntó inocente en un susurro y me hizo sonreír

- Aún no hemos empezado – me burlé y abrió sus ojos asombrados

- Aún... – pensó en voz alta – pues yo me siento exhausta

La abracé con fuerza contra mí riendo.

- Tranquila, podemos seguir en otro momento – le dije atrayéndola contra mi pecho cuando me tumbé en la cama.

- No – discutió – quiero que me hagas el amor, - se acercó para besar mi mandíbula – quiero tenerte a ti dentro mío.

La atraje a mí y la acosté sobre mi cuerpo haciéndola sentir mi erección contra su sexo.

- Estás muy duro – dijo con inocencia sonrojándose

- Eso es lo que tú provocas, pequeña – gruñí besando su cuello mientras sostenía firmemente sus glúteos con mis manos apretándolos

- Te gustaría hacerme el amor? – preguntó dudosa

- No hay nada que me gustase más – confesé y me giré dejándola de espaldas contra la cama.

Me recosté sobre ella sin dejarla sentir mi peso y sin dejar de besarla, llevé mi mano a su sexo, entreabriendo sus labios íntimos para acariciar su clítoris con suavidad.

En mi mano pude notar la creciente humedad que comenzaba a lubricar su pequeña cavidad, e introduje un dedo en ella sintiendo sus músculos adaptarse a la intromisión.

Los pequeños gemidos y jadeos de Caroline se perdían en mi boca.

- Amor... va a dolerte un poco... – expliqué – quieres hacerlo?

- Por favor... – suplicó y me bastó para alejarme de ella, quitarme mi bóxer y coger un preservativo del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

De rodillas entre sus piernas me puse el preservativo bajo su atenta y tímida mirada.

- Eres muy grande – susurró vergonzosa cuando me acosté sobre ella con mi pene en la entrada de su vagina.

- Te prometo que todo estará bien, pero debes decirme si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, de acuerdo? – asintió dudosa

Nunca había estado con una chica virgen y aunque sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quería ser extremadamente cuidadoso con ella. Quería que Caroline amase el sexo tanto como yo lo hacía. Quería disfrutase más de lo que nunca hubiese disfrutado, pero para ello sabía que tenía que ir muy despacio para no hacerle daño.

La seguí acariciando y besando hasta que mis dedos se empaparon con su humedad. Lentamente le separé las piernas y me coloqué sobre ella llevando mi erección a su sexo.

Caroline jadeaba y gemía con la respiración entrecortada. Muy suavemente introduje el glande entre sus labios y empuje poco a poco a la vez que sus paredes se ensanchaban para recibirme.

Seguí empujando suavemente hasta encontrar su frágil resistencia. Esto estaba costándome muchísimo. Mi excitación era tal que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de embestirla brutalmente hasta correrme, pero intenté controlarme para ofrecerme a ella por entero.

- Amor... – susurré – te hará daño pero te prometo ser cuidadoso – Caroline asintió cerrando los ojos

- Relájate – le pedí antes de embestirla con rapidez desgarrando su deliciosa virginidad.

Emitió un grito ahogado mientras dos solitarias lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Sentí la calidez de su herida humedeciendo mi pene.

Empujé tan adentro como pude y me detuve buscando tranquilizarme y que ella se adaptara a mí.

- Estás bien?

- Me duele – susurró con un débil quejido

Me separé un poco de ella

- Quieres que salga? – pregunté con suavidad

- No, por favor. Sólo dame un minuto.

- Lo que desees

Unos instantes después Caroline se removió escrupulosamente

- Quieres que me mueva? – pregunté y ante su asentimiento comencé un suave vaivén.

Comencé a embestirla con suavidad y poco a poco fui acelerando el ritmo. Era tan estrecha y se apretaba con tal fuerza en torno a mi miembro que si no pensaba en otra cosa, pronto me correría.

Caroline gemía y susurraba mi nombre excitándome más y más si era posible.

Seguí embistiéndola e imprimí más fuerza cuando pude notar sus paredes cerrándose sobre mi erección.

- Ángel... cariño... – gruñí – no aguantaré mucho más – confesé

Ella gemía y se retorcía contra mí cuando con un grito alcanzó el orgasmo que desencadenó el mío.

Jadeando me recosté sobre ella aún sin salir de su cuerpo. Me separé un poco para observarla y me miró con una sonrisa vergonzosa.

- Estás bien?

- Mucho.

- Te duele?

- Ya no. Sólo me molesta un poco.

Me separé de ella y me dirigí al pequeño baño que había en su habitación. Me deshice del preservativo y humedecí una pequeña toallita.

Volví a la habitación y con delicadeza, separando las piernas de Caroline, limpié la sangre que manchaba levemente su sexo y sus muslos.

Luego de limpiarla, besé su pubis antes de tumbarme a su lado y cubrirnos con el edredón.

- Gracias – susurró entre mis brazos

- Por qué me agradeces?

- Por darme la mejor noche mi vida.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé con toda la ternura que me hacía sentir esta niña.

- Gracias a ti por darme este hermoso regalo. Gracias por confiar en mí para ser tu primer hombre. Gracias por regalarme tu ternura y gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEWS**

**8/09/14**

**6:00 PM**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Había sido la noche más increíble de mi vida.

Había hecho el amor con el ángel más hermoso que había pisado este mundo. La había hecho mía y era mía desde ahora y para siempre.

No era capaz aún de comprender mis sentimientos por esta hermosa rubia pero sospechaba que me estaba enamorando como nunca me había enamorado de nadie.

Caroline era todo lo que un hombre podría desear. Era hermosa, era sensible, sincera, dulce e inocente. Era sexy en su inocencia. Increíblemente deseable en su ingenuidad.

En el sexo era entregada, tranquila y a la vez explosiva.

Alcanzaba unos orgasmos devastadores que te hacían quedarte deseando darle más.

Pero yo no podía estar con ella y esto me desarmaba.

Yo tenía una prometida con la que iba a casarme dentro de un año. Una prometida a la que no amaba ni ella a mí. Una prometida con quien fingíamos estar bien y ser felices pero sabiendo que eran patrañas.

No podría sostener esta doble vida por mucho tiempo más pero no podía imaginarme sin Caroline. Caroline era mi oxígeno, sin ella moriría. Me atormentaba buscar una solución y no encontrarla.

Caroline se removió en mis brazos y despertó.

- Buenos días, preciosa – dejé un beso en su coronilla – Cómo has dormido?

- Mmm – ronroneó – Muy bien, y tú?

- Como nunca

La atraje más a mí y la besé. Caroline se restregaba inocentemente contra mí y su desnudez despertó mi erección.

Sentía sus húmedos pliegues contra mi pierna y me endurecía cada vez más.

- Ángel… - me separé un instante – no deberías moverte así…

- Por qué? – preguntó con inocencia

Tomé su mano y la llevé hacia mi miembro haciéndola sonrojar.

- Mira lo que has hecho – susurré contra sus labios

Se separó un poco de mí al instante pero volví a atraerla

- No te vayas

- No quería incomodarte

- No me incomodas en absoluto, pero muero de ganas de volver a hacerte el amor y no creo que esté bien

- Por qué no? – me miró desde su rubor con una mezcla de inocencia e incredulidad

- Porque debes estar un poco dolorida aún – expliqué

- No tanto – confesó encendiéndome

La recosté sobre su espalda y me recliné sobre ella besándola

- Quieres hacer el amor, ángel? – pregunté socarronamente

- Sí – murmuró ruborizada

Comencé a besarla con desesperación haciéndola gemir.

Llevé mi mano a su sexo y comencé a acariciarla hasta sentirla húmeda entre mis dedos.

Besaba sus pechos a la vez que mis dedos se colaban en su interior.

Se retorcía contra mí con desesperación gimiendo y susurrando mi nombre. Cuando la encontré suficientemente lubricada y dilatada me separé para coger un preservativo.

Se quejó al notar el vacío en su sexo haciéndome sonreír.

Me volví a recostar sobre ella y acerqué mi glande a su entrada.

- Me quieres dentro? – dije con voz ronca

- Sí… por favor – suplicó y ante su súplica no pude más que embestirla arrancándole un pequeño grito

- Eres tan estrecha

Su apretada cavidad se amoldaba a mí cuando la embestía.

Entraba y salía de ella con un rítmico vaivén.

- Nik… creo que…

- Hazlo, ángel, vente para mí – dije dándole un pequeño apretón a su botoncito

Caroline gritó retorciéndose cuando la alcanzaron los espasmos de su orgasmo.

Su completa entrega me abrumó y me llevó directamente al clímax, vertiendo toda mi simiente en su interior.

Nos quedamos en la cama hasta las 3 de la tarde.

Hacíamos el amor, dormitábamos y nos besábamos de a ratos sin darnos cuenta siquiera de la hora.

Cuando el estómago de Caroline gruñó, le ofrecí salir a comer pero ella prefirió cocinar en casa y fue infinitamente mejor idea.

Estuvimos todo el fin de semana en su departamento sin vestirnos siquiera.

Hicimos el amor en cada rincón de la casa salvo la habitación de Katherine. Caroline era una alumna excelente y yo adoraba probar con ella distintas posturas.

Tumbados desnudos en el sofá, el domingo por la tarde se ofreció a hacerme sexo oral y vaciarme en su boca fue la experiencia más excitante de mi vida. Caroline era una explosiva mezcla entre pasión e inocencia y yo me encontraba al borde del delirio.

Dormimos tres noches enredados en su cama, y tener que separarnos el lunes para volver a la realidad fue lo más duro que me tocó hacer.

- Te veré hoy? – me preguntó tímida cuando aparqué en la puerta de la Julliard School.

Me giré hacia ella acariciando su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos

- No lo sé, cariño. Debo revisar mis guardias – me disculpé y la besé cuando hizo un puchero – Te llamaré más tarde, sí?

Asintió y volví a besarla con más pasión

- **Te amo, Ángel**. No lo olvides

- Y yo a ti, Nik.

La dejé y me marché al hospital. No llevaba más de cinco minutos en mi consulta cuando entró Kol y dejándose caer sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio.

- Hermanito – se burló risueño – Has estado todo el fin de semana desaparecido.

- Nunca trabajas, Kol? – gruñí

- Siempre, pero también tengo tiempo para interesarme por la vida amorosa de mi hermano mayor – se burló.

Rodé los ojos y volví a los análisis que estaba leyendo.

- Y qué tal la niña de Virginia? Ya la has hecho mujer?

- Vete al diablo. Qué quieres? – lo miré molesto

- Qué te traes con esa niña, Nik?

- No es de tu incumbencia

- Sabes que te estás metiendo en problemas, no? Si Amara se entera te meterás en una buena.

- Desde cuándo te preocupas por la fidelidad hacia las novias?

- No tengo nada en contra del sexo fuera de la pareja, pero no puedes tener una relación con esa niña.

- Me lo dices tú que te tiras a Nadia cada vez que su novio está fuera de la ciudad?

- No digo que no te puedas tirar a esa chica. Pero ella cree que es tu novia, y tú ya tienes novia.

- No te metas donde no te llaman, Kol.

- Yo estoy seguro que Nadia no me traerá problemas con Bon, Crees tú que esa chica no le diría a Amara que está contigo?

- Amara y Caroline no se conocen.

- El mundo es un pañuelo, seguro lo has escuchado.

Levanté la vista y aparté los análisis.

- Estoy confundido, Kol. **Estoy enamorándome de Caroline**. No soy capaz de dejarla.

- Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres.

- Qué quieres que haga?

- Ya te la has tirado. Búscate otra. Olvídala. Será un problema familiar si se te ocurre dejar a Amara. Su familia y la nuestra están muy unidas. Y Grayson tiene una enorme participación en la clínica de papá. Michael te matará si le generas problemas en la clínica.

- Lo sé – dije acongojado escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos.

En ese momento sonaron dos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta.

Amara se asomó por ella cuando dije _Adelante_.

- Hola – saludó en voz baja acercándose a mí y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

Movió la silla y se sentó en mi regazo.

- No deberías estar en la universidad, cariño?

- Me salté las primeras clases – sonrió

Kol se puso de pie y se despidió marchándose.

Amara se levantó, subió un poco su falda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

- Cariño, tengo pacientes que atender – dije contra sus labios cuando comenzó a besarme con sensualidad.

- Le pedí a tu secretaria que nos diera unos minutos – ronroneó acariciando mi miembro por encima de los pantalones

- Cariño… - susurré esperando se detuviera

- Ok, pero que tal si te recojo cuando salgas y nos vamos a tu casa – susurró moviendo sus caderas contra mi dormido miembro

- Y a qué se deben tantas ganas de estar en casa conmigo esta noche?

- No me creerás, pero este fin de semana me he sentido demasiado excitada, y pasarme todo el fin de semana en casa de tía Isabel no ayudó demasiado.

- Y a qué se debió que estuvieras tan excitada?

Se sonrojó levemente y con una sonrisita pícara me contestó

- Aunque no lo creas, he estado leyendo una novela un poco caliente y me hubiera gustado que estuvieras allí - me besó sin dejar de acariciarme

Esta actitud no era normal en Amara y aunque los últimos tres años hubiese deseado verla así, hoy no tenía el menor interés en desahogar su excitación.

Amara pasó por mí a las 6 y fuimos rumbo a mi departamento. Compramos comida china de camino y cenamos en el salón viendo una película.

Cuando acabamos de cenar, Amara se acercó seductora y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí.

Comenzó a besarme, primero lentamente y poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad a la vez que desabotonaba mi camisa y acariciaba mi pecho.

- Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? – ofrecí

- Pensé que deseabas cambiar de escenario – sonrió haciéndome arquear una ceja

- Y eso a qué se debe? – pregunté con clara sorpresa

Amara simplemente se encogió de hombros y acabó de quitarme la camisa.

Llevé mis manos a su blusa y se la quité llevándome con ella el sujetador, comencé a acariciar sus pechos con premura, sin poder evitar comparar sus enormes pechos con los delicados pechos de Caroline.

Amara se levantó de mis piernas y se quitó las bragas levantando su falda y dejándola enrollada en su cintura.

Desabotoné mis pantalones liberando mi erección y me puse el preservativo y la atraje hacia mí para sentarla sobre mi falo.

La tomé por la cintura para ayudarla a moverse sobre mí. Amara se impulsaba jadeando mientras se sostenía del respaldo del sofá. Subía y bajaba sobre mi miembro a más velocidad, hasta que la sentí apretarse sobre él temblando por el orgasmo.

Se detuvo apoyándose en mi pecho buscando regular su agitada respiración antes de volver sus labios a los míos.

- Cambiemos la posición – pedí en un susurro moviéndola de mis piernas.

La puse de rodillas sobre la alfombra haciéndola apoyarse en el sofá y me situé tras ella penetrándola. Esta posición la mantenía más cerrada y apretada para mi pene y era más sencillo imaginarme la estrecha cavidad de mi ángel.

Cerré los ojos pensando en Caroline y comencé a moverme rápidamente arrancándole gritos y gemidos a mi novia. Seguí embistiéndola y le di unas palmadas en el trasero que la hacían tensarse. Cuando sus paredes volvieron a apretarse contra mí la embestí con fuerza metiéndome completamente dentro ella y liberé toda mi eyaculación en su interior alcanzando el clímax.

Me derrumbé sobre ella y nos quedamos allí hasta que Amara me pidió irnos a la cama.

- Nunca me habías hecho el amor de esta forma – me dijo tumbada junto a mí

- Nunca habías querido probar diferentes posturas

- Tal vez fui una tonta – sonrió y se volteó durmiéndose.

Me quedé tumbado a su lado con la vista fija en el techo, sin poder dejar de pensar en Caroline y en lo **canalla** e **idiota** que estaba siendo con ella.

Era de madrugada cuando al fin pude conciliar el sueño.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEWS**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Esta semana estaba siendo un desastre. Amara, por alguna extraña razón que no lograba identificar, estaba conmigo todo el tiempo y decidió pasar conmigo todas las noches.

Ello me impidió ver a Caroline, que creía que yo estaba haciendo guardias toda la semana.

Me escapaba siempre que podía robar una hora a mi consulta para irme hasta Newark y verla durante 15 o 20 minutos en la cafetería en la que ella trabajaba.

Pero estaba obligado a pasar las noches en el departamento con Amara, quien estos días tenía una especie de ataque ninfómana.

- Tengo una mala noticia – dijo tumbada desnuda sobre mí el jueves por la noche.

- Qué sucede? – pregunté medio dormido

- La próxima semana estaremos en California

- Y eso por qué?

- Mamá y yo nos iremos con Ana a casa de su familia, para organizar varias cosas de la boda

- La boda será en California? – pregunté – No falta mucho aún?

- Seis meses pasan volando y mamá está desesperada.

- Cuándo te marcharás?

- Mañana por la tarde y no volveré hasta el siguiente domingo

Simulé estar apenado aunque en realidad me sentía más que feliz. Tenía una semana entera para estar con Caroline, sin interrupciones.

- Hola, ángel – la saludé cuando al fin pude hablar con ella pasado el mediodía

- Nik! – me saludó con su exquisito entusiasmo

- Cómo estás, cariño?

- Bien, ahora salgo de la escuela y estoy yendo rumbo al trabajo. Te veré un ratito hoy? – me pidió tímidamente con su dulce voz

- Tengo una propuesta mejor

- Cuál?

- Puedo recogerte cuando salgas de trabajar, podemos cenar juntos y tal vez, si tienes ganas, podríamos pasar juntos todo el fin de semana

- De verdad? – gritó haciéndome reír con su entusiasmo

- Sí, si tú quieres, claro

- Por supuesto que quiero, te he echado tantísimo de menos. Y te quedarás a dormir conmigo?

- Si tú me invitas

- Tonto, sabes que siempre estás invitado. – me dijo arrancándome una sonrisa

- **Te amo**, Caroline. Te veré por la tarde.

- Yo también te amo a ti. Te estaré esperando.

La esperaba recostado sobre el carro, en una gélida noche de finales de noviembre cuando la vi salir de la cafetería.

Sus mejillas, de un rojo furioso eran lo poco que podía ver por debajo de su gorro de lana. Llevaba una chaqueta enorme que escondía su delicioso cuerpo y hasta sus manos estaban enfundadas en unos cálidos guantes.

Se acercó corriendo hacia mí al verme y saltó en mis brazos haciéndome reír.

- Te eché muchísimo de menos – susurró

- Pues ya estoy aquí – le dije antes de besarla con pasión – Estás helada, cariño.

Se sonrojó más si cabía.

Subimos al carro y me dirigí a una pizzería que Caroline me recomendó.

Cenamos hablando de nuestra semana. Caroline me contó cada uno de sus días en detalle. Me explicó que Katherine volvería a finales de la semana siguiente y ya entonces abriría el bar y ella volvería a su rutina de tocar los fines de semana.

Cuando finalmente cerré la puerta del departamento tras de mí, me quité la chaqueta lanzándola al suelo e hice lo mismo con la suya. Hicimos el amor sobre la alfombra del salón sin ser capaces de llegar a la habitación.

- Te necesitaba tanto, Caroline – susurraba mientras la embestía con premura sintiéndola jadear en mi oído

- Y yo a ti – murmuró enredando sus piernas en mi cintura antes de que juntos llegáramos al paraíso.

Caroline dormía sobre mi pecho con sus piernas enredadas en las mías. Amaba a esta niña, la amaba más que a nada, había pasado toda la semana durmiendo con Amara y sólo había sentido el vacío que era mi vida si no la compartía con Caroline.

Tenerla entre mis brazos, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, acariciando su delicada piel de porcelana, era lo que yo necesitaba para seguir vivo.

Caroline se removió entre mis brazos y la apreté contra mí, y sentir su dulce respiración en mi pecho me llevó a tomar la decisión correcta.

**Dejaría a Amara** cuando volviera de California. Acabaría con esa relación falsa e hipócrita y formalizaría mi situación con Caroline.

**Le pediría que se mudara conmigo** porque no me podía imaginar una sola noche sin ella entre mis brazos.

Si era necesario, iría a Mystic Fall a pedirle su permiso a Bill y si él lo quería así, **me casaría con su hija,** pero no dejaría que mi niña se alejara de mí ni un solo día más.

Me desperté estirando el brazo sobre la cama vacía. Me levanté y me calcé un pantalón antes de salir para encontrármela en la cocina. Vestía una amplia camiseta que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y cantaba en voz baja mientras preparaba tortitas.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda haciéndola saltar.

- Buenos días, mi vida

- Buenos días – giró la cara para dejarme un beso en la mejilla

- No me gusta despertarme solo – susurré besando su cuello

- Quería prepararte tortitas – se excusó

Desayunamos entre risas en la cocina y me la llevé a la cama recostada sobre el hombro, para castigarla por haberse comido mí última tortita.

Hicimos el amor como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, nos pasamos casi el día entero enredados desnudos en la habitación.

El domingo a la mañana Caroline me pidió que la llevara a Coney Island ya que nunca había visitado el centro de atracciones, y no pude resistirme a su dulce carita y hacia allí nos fuimos.

Los ojos de Caroline brillaban emocionados mientras veía las atracciones con sus colores y su música. No podía dejar de sonreír y yo con ella.

Subimos a todas las atracciones que pudimos, el carrusel, la gigantesca noria, las tazas giratorias y hasta la destructora montaña rusa, de la cual me bajé sintiéndome un anciano. Mientras Caroline reía excitada por la adrenalina descargada en la atracción, yo intentaba calmar mi fuerte dolor de espalda generado por el traqueteo de la montaña.

Cuando salimos de la casa del terror yo estaba encantado por haber tenido a una muy temerosa Caroline colgada de mi cuello y apretándose contra mí.

Nos paramos en uno de los puestos de comida donde compramos unos perritos calientes acompañados de unas muy grasientas patatas fritas y nos sentamos en la primera mesa desocupada que encontramos.

- Muchas gracias por haberme traído, Nik – me dijo acercándose a mí y besándome

La apreté sin dejar de besarla y colé mi mano bajo su jersey acariciando su espalda, mientras en mis pantalones se apretaba mi erección.

- Es un placer, cariño – dije contra sus labios sentándola en mi regazo.

Caroline restregaba su trasero contra mi erección que estaba cada vez más dura.

- Deberíamos irnos antes de crear un espectáculo no apto para niños – susurré arrancándole una risa.

Nos levantamos y al girarnos abrazados me encontré de frente con Stefan que nos observaba atónito.

Palidecí ante su intenso escrutinio mientras Caroline nos observaba en silencio.

- Stefan – dije en voz muy baja sacándolo del trance

- Klaus! Eres la última persona que hubiese esperado encontrarme aquí – se excusó aturdido

- Bueno, ya sabes, - intenté sonar natural – un domingo diferente. Y tú qué haces aquí?

- He venido a acompañar a Amanda y algunas amigas.

Amanda era la hermanita pequeña de Stefan. Tenía doce años y era hija del segundo matrimonio de su padre. Era la luz de los ojos de Stefan y la consentía muchísimo.

Stefan me miró y luego a Caroline y me vi obligado a presentarlos.

- Ángel, él es Stefan, el novio de mi hermana Rebeca y mi mejor amigo. Stefan, ella es Caroline, – me giré a mirarla antes de agregar – **La mujer de mi vida**.

Stefan sonrió mirándome estupefacto y saludó a Caroline tendiéndole la mano.

- Es un placer, Caroline.

- Encantada – dijo con su clásico sonrojo.

Hablamos un poco sobre el parque, las atracciones y el entusiasmo de Caroline al haber conocido el lugar y nos despedimos, quedando Stefan y yo en tomar unas cervezas al día siguiente. Sabía lo que pretendía, interrogarme sobre Caroline. Pero también sabía que podía confiar en Stefan, no en vano era mi mejor amigo desde el instituto.

Cuando entramos al departamento Caroline preparó chocolate caliente mientras yo me duchaba. Ella se duchó cuando yo salí y nos sentamos en el sofá del salón vestidos con nuestros pijamas, bebiéndonos el chocolate y mirando la televisión.

Me recosté en el sofá y Caroline sobre mí. Mi mano por debajo de su camiseta acariciaba su espalda. Comenzó a acariciar mi pecho desabotonando mi camisa. Hacía círculos inocentes alrededor de mis pezones y mi erección comenzó a crecer.

Bajé mi mano hasta meterla dentro de sus bragas acariciando sus glúteos. Caroline comenzó a restregar su sexo contra mi pierna y su respiración se fue volviendo errática.

Lleve mi dedo a su ano y comencé a acariciarlo empujando levemente hacia dentro. La excitaba mi acción, podía notarlo al ver cómo se movía y se retorcía contra mí.

Tiré de su camiseta y se la quité. Guié mis manos a sus pechos y comencé a masajearlos mientras la besaba. Desabrochó mi camisa por completo y tiró de ella para dejar mi pecho descubierto. Se impulsó sobre mí y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis ingles. Se movía encima de mí endureciéndome más.

- Ángel... – pedí – quítate esto – tiré de la cintura de sus pantalones y se levantó para quitarse el pantalón y las braguitas.

Completamente desnuda volvió a sentarse sobre mí. Mi erección apretaba mis pantalones pugnando por salir. A través de la tela podía sentir la tibia humedad de Caroline mojando mi ropa.

Estiré mi mano para acariciar su henchido clítoris y jadeó con sorpresa. Se separó un momento para bajar mi ropa y liberar mi pene, lo dirigió hasta su abertura tras poner el preservativo que encontró en mi bolsillo y lentamente lo hundió dentro suyo.

Entre gemidos y jadeos me cabalgó hasta acercarse al orgasmo, cuando la sentí apretarse en torno a mí, la empujé suavemente y salí de dentro de ella.

- No – gimió quejándose y llevando su mano a su hendidura

Le tomé la mano y se retorció con desespero

- Déjame a mí, ángel

La puse de rodillas sobre el sofá y la penetré por detrás arrancándole un pequeño grito. Llevé mi mano a su clítoris y tiré suavemente de él. Caroline se retorcía y gritaba mi nombre. Sentía sus jugos mojando mi mano, mientras la embestía por detrás. Con los jugos de su sexo humedecí su ano introduciendo muy lentamente mi dedo en él. La vagina de Caroline se apretó con fuerza sobre mi miembro, a la vez que sus gritos se hacían más fuertes.

Me sentía completamente excitado, intentaba pensar en otra cosa para prolongar el acto pero los jadeos y movimientos de Caroline me lo impedían. Cuando finalmente la sentí ceñirse sobre mí, la embestí profundamente y juntos llegamos al clímax.

Cayó rendida sobre el sofá y yo sobre ella.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Recostada sobre mi pecho desnudo, Caroline trazaba pequeños círculos sobre mi pecho.

- Estás bien, cariño? – pregunté con voz somnolienta

- Sí – susurró

- En qué piensas?

- Nada – me contestó dubitativa

Aplasté su mano contra mi pecho.

- Vamos, dímelo

- Estaba pensando

- Qué cosa?

- Qué somos nosotros?

- Y esa pregunta? A qué se debe? – pregunté aterrado

- Hoy cuando me presentaste a tu amigo Stefan, creí que le dirías que era tu novia... – dijo en un susurro tímido

- Para mí eres mucho más que eso, eres la mujer de mi vida

- Sí, tal vez sí, pero yo pensaba que nosotros teníamos un compromiso, ya sabes, como ser novios.

- Ángel, nosotros tenemos el compromiso que nos da que nos amemos.

- Ya...

- Ángel, en mi mundo he visto demasiados noviazgos falsos e hipócritas. Mi hermano Kol está con su novia desde hace 5 años, y cada vez que ella está de viaje él se ve con varias chicas. Yo no quiero esa relación contigo.

- Pero no todos los novios son iguales, o sí? Tu amigo Stefan es el novio de tu hermana, crees que su relación también es falsa?

- No, desde luego que no, pero eso para mí es solamente un nombre, una etiqueta, no quiere decir nada, pero si para ti es importante entonces sí podemos llamarnos novios. Es lo que tú quieres?

Dudó y me sentí un **canalla, ruin y despreciable**. Nunca la había llamado mi novia porque yo ya tenía una novia y detestaba esa relación.

- Yo quiero estar contigo, no me importa cómo nos llamemos.

El lunes a última hora de la tarde Stefan se presentó en mi consulta.

- Buenas tardes, cuñado. Ya acabas?

- Dame un minuto – sonreí sabiendo que no me libraría tan fácilmente de su interrogatorio.

Acabé unos informes que me quedaban y nos marchamos a un bar que había cerca del hospital.

Nos sentamos y pedimos unas cervezas, hablamos de trabajo y tonterías antes de que la paciencia de Stefan se acabara.

- Bien, basta de rodeos – exigió – Cuéntame.

- Qué quieres saber?

- Lo sabes. Quién es esa chica y qué te traes con ella?

- **Me enamoré de ella**, Stefan. Como te dije ayer es la mujer de mi vida.

- No entiendo. Hace unos días Rebeca me dijo que tú y Amara se van a casar a finales del año próximo.

- Eso es cosa de Amara, yo nunca dije que nos casaríamos el año próximo, sólo dije que tal vez

- Venga ya, Nik, llevas tres años con Amara

- Tú sabes bien cómo es mi relación con Amara, ni yo la amo ni ella a mí. Por qué es tan difícil de creer que me haya enamorado de Caroline?

- Te has enamorado de esa chica?

- Como nunca pensé que podría hacerlo

- Y qué harás con Amara?

- Dejarla

- Wow – Stefan abrió sus ojos asombrado – tu padre te matará

- No me importa mi padre

- Sabes que podrías generarle problemas en la clínica – me recordó

- No me importa él ni su clínica – miré a mi amigo con angustia – Siento que no soy capaz de vivir sin ella

- Tan fuerte es?

- Imagínate tú sin Rebeca…

- No soy capaz de hacerlo – confesó

- Entiendes cómo me siento – dije acongojado

- Entiendo. Espero que puedas hacerlo, de verdad, Nik, te lo mereces.

- Al menos haré lo posible

Era bueno saber que contaba con Stefan, él sabía bien que tendría problemas con Michael si decidía dejar mi relación con Amara, pero no me podía imaginar sin Caroline a mi lado.

Esa semana fue la mejor de la que tenía recuerdo. Toda la semana estuve quedándome en Newark con Caroline. El único pequeño inconveniente fue encontrarnos con Nadia y Pearl el jueves a la tarde en el Starbucks.

- Hola, Klaus – me saludó Nadia con sarcástico interés – Qué raro verte a ti por aquí

- Hola, Nadia – respondí con desgano – Pearl – saludé dirigiéndome a la morena que observaba a Caroline con atención

- No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?

Caroline las observó con atención desviando la vista de su batido y sonrió

- Ángel, ellas son Nadia y Pearl. Chicas, ella es Caroline – las presenté con un movimiento de mi mano

- Tú no eres la chica que canta en el Midnight Sun? – preguntó Nadia

- Sí – sonrió Caroline con timidez

- Oh, eres buena, te hemos escuchado alguna vez – la alabó Pearl con falsedad

- Gracias – susurró mi ángel con un fuerte sonrojo

El ambiente se había enrarecido así que intenté desviar la atención instando a Caroline para marcharnos.

- Quiénes son esas chicas? – me preguntó una vez estuvimos en el coche rumbo a su departamento

- Nadie. Unas amigas de Kol.

- Oh – se quedó pensativa – pues nos observaban de una forma demasiado extraña

- No les prestes atención, no son importantes

- La morena te miraba como si fueras de su posesión

Me giré sonriente y tomé su mano que descansaba en su regazo para llevarla a mis labios y besarla.

- Estás celosa, princesa?

Se sonrojó y escondió la mirada

- No – susurró – pero es tan guapa…

- Ángel, para mí no hay nadie como tú – besé su mano haciéndola sonreír.

Amara había vuelto a la ciudad el sábado por la tarde y hablamos por teléfono pero me excusé para no verla lo que restaba del fin de semana y quedamos de vernos el lunes.

Estuve todo el fin de semana con Caroline y esperaba con ansias el lunes, ya que era el día que acabaría finalmente mi relación con Amara

El lunes por la tarde Amara pasó por mí al hospital y fuimos a mi departamento. Le había dicho a Caroline que estaría de guardia por lo que sabía que no me llamaría.

Amara quiso que cenáramos en mi departamento y compramos pizzas para llevar. Cuando acabamos de cenar nos sentamos en el salón y le dije a Amara que debíamos hablar.

Ronroneando se acercó a mí y comenzó a acariciarme con erotismo.

- Detente, Amara, tenemos que hablar… - pedí cogiendo su mano e interrumpiendo su roce

- Qué tal si hacemos algo más divertido primero… - susurró sugerente

- No, Amara, quiero que hablemos – me alejé de ella sentándome en el sofá contiguo

- Ok – aceptó molesta – qué sucede?

- Amara – no sabía cómo empezar. Amara era una buena chica y aunque no nos amáramos no quería lastimarla – no sé cómo decirte esto

- Qué pasa, Klaus? Sin rodeos, por favor.

- De acuerdo – suspiré – Amara, creo que deberíamos terminar nuestra relación

- Eso crees? – me dijo sarcástica – Y se puede saber por qué crees eso?

- Amara, no estamos bien. Ambos lo sabemos. Tú y yo no nos amamos, sabes que es así. No creo que tenga sentido seguirnos engañando de esta forma.

- Pues yo creo que estamos mejor que nunca – discutió – No me negarás que el sexo entre nosotros ha mejorado notablemente.

- No se trata sólo de sexo, Amara.

- Ah, no? – preguntó con ironía

- Desde luego que no. Tú pretendes casarte con alguien con quien solo compartes buen sexo?

- No es lo único que tenemos, Klaus. Tu familia y la mía son amigas desde siempre, compartimos las mismas cosas, tenemos el mismo estatus social, somos de la misma clase.

- Yo espero algo más para compartir con quien sea mi esposa.

- Eso son tonterías – se burló – Tú tienes toda la libertad que desees, sabes que eso no es un problema conmigo. Yo también tengo mi libertad. Nos llevamos muy bien en la cama. Nuestras familias están encantadas con nuestro compromiso, qué más necesitas?

- No es lo que yo deseo para mi vida, Amara

- Venga ya, Klaus. Qué más quieres? Por mi parte puedes seguir tirándote a esa chiquilla cuanto quieras.

La miré con ojos desorbitados

- De qué estás hablando?

- No te esfuerces en negarlo, - habló con pasmosa calma – sé que te acuestas con otras chicas, y de verdad que no me importa, por mí está bien.

- Te parece bien que me acueste con otras chicas? – le pregunté aún sin poder creerlo

- No me importa mientras seas discreto y no se entere todo nuestro círculo.

- Esto es increíble – me quejé – no puedo creer lo que escucho

- No es para tanto. Sé que te tienta acostarte con otras chicas y entiendo que esta niñita es un desafío para ti, así que está bien.

- Qué sabes tú de eso? Quién te ha dicho que me acuesto con alguien más?

- Nadia Piers es la prima de Mía – palidecí ante esta novedad – Ella le contó que tú te habías tirado a su amiga Pearl y también que tenías una historia con cierta niña.

- No lo puedo creer. Y no te importa?

- En absoluto. Tú y yo nos casaremos el año próximo y no me importa que salgas con otras, sólo espero que no se estropeen nuestros planes.

- Por Dios! – bufé exasperado dando vueltas por el salón – No lo entiendes? Estoy terminando con nuestros planes de boda. No voy a casarme contigo porque no voy a seguir con esta farsa de noviazgo.

- Claro que seguiremos con nuestros planes de boda – respondió con tranquilidad

- Desde luego que no! – grité furioso – No vamos a casarnos, Amara, es más, siquiera seguiremos viéndonos. Esto se acabó! Lo entiendes?

- Eso son tonterías, Klaus – rebatió poniéndose de pie – Tú y yo vamos a casarnos, no dejaré que me humilles de esta forma.

- Lo siento, Amara, pero no continuaré con esta farsa.

- Por supuesto que continuarás – gritó amenazante – Porque voy a arruinarte si me dejas

- No me importa lo que hagas

- Le diré a mi padre que retire el apoyo de la clínica de tu padre.

- No me importa, ya encontraré cómo solucionar los problemas económicos de mi padre.

- Ah, sí? – dijo burlona – Pues también deberás ocuparte de tu querido hermano.

- A qué te refieres? – dije temeroso

- No creo que Bonnie sea tan indulgente como yo, respecto a tu hermano.

- De qué hablas?

- Que si me dejas le contaré a Bonnie que Kol se acuesta con Nadia cada vez que ella sale de la ciudad.

- Qué sabes tú de eso?

Me miró con suficiencia

- Te acabo de decir que Nadia es prima de Mía. Ella me contó lo fogoso que es Kol en la cama.

- No metas a Kol en esto. Esto es entre tú y yo, Amara. Nuestra relación no existe.

- Claro que existe y así seguirá. Tú y yo seguiremos juntos o deberás compartir a tu niña con tu hermano – se burló

- No puedes hacer eso

- Claro que puedo, y lo haré. Así que piénsatelo mejor, cariño. Puedes seguir tirándote a quien quieras pero tú y yo seguimos juntos. – sentenció mientras cogía su abrigo y su bolso – Te llamo mañana, mi amor. – dijo burlona antes de marchar.

Me dejó estático y anonadado. Aún no entendía qué había sucedido. Hacía dos horas atrás estaba pensando en cómo sería mi vida con Caroline cuando se mudara conmigo y ahora sólo podía intentar pensar en alguna solución para no destruir a mi familia.

No sabía qué podría hacer pero el panorama frente a mí se había vuelto repentinamente negro.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
